New Year's Eve
by A.M.Warren1967
Summary: S.10 AU: Dean has been missing for six months. Sam and Dean's girlfriend, Ammie have been searching for him. Sam and Amtiel decide to take a break and relax on New Year's. One Shot.


New Year's Eve: Supernatural Oneshot, Sam/OC Dean/OC

It was a official. Dean had been missing for six and a half months. Sam had been trying to find him. Along with Dean's girlfriend, Amtiel. It had taken an emotional toll on both of them, they both loved Dean very much. New Year's Eve approached with a rapid pace, and Sam was suprised when he realized that it had finally dawned on them.

Amtiel was cleaning her weapons when Sam came into her room. She cocked her gun and pointed it at Sam.

"Bang."

She said, giggling at her own joke. Sam smiled, just a little bit.

"Have you been resting up, Sam?"

Amtiel said, pushing her long hair out of her face. Her hair was spilling past her shoulders to her waist, it was unkempt ever since Dean had left. She and Sam obviously didn't understand what scissors were.

"No. I've been doing reasearch. I think I have something on Dean."

"Sam...you need to rest. Your arm will never get better if you don't."

She stated, she scolded him like he was a kid. Sam rolled his eyes, and He looked at her. He finally noticed that the only weapon that she was cleaning was the gun that Dean had given her as a birthday present. He also noticed that her room was untouched; she had probably slept in Dean's again. It was a habit, really, one that she couldn't break. Sam knew she missed him, he missed him too. Amtiel's eyes said that she was tired, but she didn't want to sleep, she was hurting, but she didn't want to cry. Sam eyed her disheveled appearance. She was in a hoodie and her tights, that were also see through.

"You know what, you're right. I do need a break. Let's go out tonight. No hunting. No research. Lets just find a bar or a liquor store and drink it."

Amtiel looked at Sam and dropped her gun, and it accidentally went off.

"Shit! Sorry Sam!"

Amtiel said, and Sam laughed. A hardy laugh. One that he hadn't let loose in ages.

"You're such a klutz, Ammie."

Sam said once he caught his breath. She laughed too, and she shrugged.

"You should know that by now, Sam."

She smirked, and got off her bed.

"I'll take your offer. Lets go have some fun. Its New Year's Eve after all."

Walking up to Sam, she pushed him playfully.

"Go, so I can actually get dressed. I'm not going looking like I just climbed from a dumpster."

Sam smirked and nodded. He closed the door as he left, and he went to change himself He searched his closet, and finally shrugged into nice outfit. A black dress jacket with matching slacks and a blue collared shirt underneath the dress jacket. He made sure that he looked nice, and then he headed downstairs, waiting for Amtiel. It was a few minutes, but when she finally came out, she looked amazing. She was wearing a black and white cocktail dress and her hair was curled, and she was wearing makeup, which was unusual for her.

"Ready to go?"

She asked, and he nodded. It was awkward at first, but He said

"You look...nice."

Sam tried to pick the right word, he didn't want her to know he had been hoping that she would dress like this.

"You too."

Amtiel said as she grabbed her keys, and told him

"I'll drive. We're taking my car."

Sam nodded and they headed out to her car. Amtiel's car was a mint condition 1974 Cheville. It was powder blue and ran like it was brand new. Sam adjusted the seat and Amtiel revved the engine. They began driving into Lebanon, and Sam struck up a conversation.

"So, when's the last time have you been out?"

"It was five years ago. I was never really into partying; Dean had dragged me out with him since you were somewhere."

"Really?"

Sam asked, and she nodded.

"That was the first time that I had ever threw up while drinking. I had a bit too much."

She chuckled at the memory, and Sam smiled.

"How much is a bit too much?"

"Five or six big drinks...shots...I'm not sure."

She responded, and they pulled up to a bar. The parking lot was packed, so she parked across the street and got out of the car. Sam came around, and offered her his good arm. She hestiantly took it, and they walked inside together. The music was loud and fast, and you could barely walk.

"Its packed," Sam remarked, and Amtiel shook her head.

"Its New Year's Eve. What did you expect? Deserted bars?"

Sam chortled at her sarcasm, and she found a place at the bar for them to sit. She ordered two shots. Amtiel raised her glass.

"Cheers."

Sam and her clinked her shots together and them downed them. They ordered more shots and as time went on, they were both loosened up. They were laughing and having fun. Sam got up and said

"I'll be right back. Stay here."

He said, and she nodded. Walking to the DJ booth from the crowded dance floor, and he tapped the DJ on the shoulder.

"Sorry man, not taking requests right now."

"Please. I'll pay you twenty bucks to play a song for me. Its for a friend of mine."

The DJ eyed Sam, and then he hestitantly nodded.

"Deal."

Sam paid the DJ the twenty dollars and went back to Amtiel.

"Wanna dance?"

He asked her, and she nodded. They were both tipsy, that's the only reason Sam even asked her. All of a sudden, the music stopped, and started again. It went from a dubstep remix to country. Amtiel looked up at Sam and said

"This is one of my favorite songs."

Sam smiled and nodded, and they began to dance.

"You know you got everybody lookin..." Sam whispered as the song played, and watched as Amtiel danced beside him. Everyone had cleared off the dancefloor, and it was just them. A man with a broken arm and a young girl who didn't even look her age. As the next and last verses of the song played, more people came on to the dance floor and Amtiel sang the chorus and Sam smiled at the sight of her having so much fun.

"I didn't know you danced, Sammy."

She said, and he nodded.

"I don't usually."

When the song was over, they found their way back to the bar. They took more shots. All of a sudden, everyone was counting down to midnight.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

They counted down, and all the couples began kissing. Sam leaned in close to Amtiel, and she leaned forward also.

"Happy New Year Ammie..."

Sam captured Amtiel's lips into a kiss, and she was suprised, but she kissed back. She brought her hand up against Sam's cheek. and deepened the kiss.

Little did they know that someone was watching them from a dark corner of the bar. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Squirrel...you better get down here. I have something to share with you. It's about your Moose and your beloved little angel..."

* * *

**A/N: This is totally non-cannon to all my other oneshots that I'm writing. It's just a fun little fanfic I wrote for New Year's. Reviews are loved. **


End file.
